


Dark Prince

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Old work, Poetry, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very old poem that I wrote around 1998. I'm not actually sure what I was thinking. It's hard to summarize a poem, but basically it's about someone in love with the wrong person, but there's a question of whether that love is even reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Prince

****

Dark Prince

Bruised, battered soul,  
hidden within a perfect form.  
Icy eyes,  
beneath dark brows,  
burning with unsaid emotion.  
Your heart still beats -  
brilliantly crimson  
hidden  
beneath walls of granite,  
but I hear it.  
Beating.  
Beating.  
My heart joins in the rhythm:  
singing a duet.  
I see your darkness,  
clinging to your form like a veil,  
and disguised as the holiest of lights.  
Holy demon.  
Demonic angel.  
Will your darkness overtake me?  
Will I let it?  
Will I?  
I feel you calling,  
but I'm afraid to answer.  
Are you truly calling  
or is it only my heart,  
desperately seeking love,  
creating the illusion of your call?  
I don't know.  
I don't want to know.  
If it is an illusion,  
it is my illusion.  
Allow me to live with it.  
My love,  
a mirage,  
dark prince. 


End file.
